The present invention is generally directed to a structural panel, and more particularly to a non-warping and torque resistant structural panel for use in paneling, furniture, and flooring.
The use of wooden panels or the like to cover floors, furniture, and walls and the like is known in the art. The paneling is generally used to provide ornamentation to the underlying structure and to provide structural reinforcement. Typically, the paneling is available in the form of continuous sheets with decorative pattern thereon, which may be cut to size and affixed to a piece of furniture, a wall, or a floor. The paneling is also available in the form of square or rectangular pieces which are affixed to, for example, a floor or a wall, in a desired manner to form a pattern. Conventionally, the pieces are glued on to underlying article one by one. Most commonly, the paneling, whether in the form of a continuous sheet or in the form of a number of squares or rectangles, is made of wood which inherently has the tendency to imbibe moisture existing in the atmosphere. This necessarily leads to warping of the paneling causing it to swell and become detached from the underlying article. It should also be noted that the warping may also be caused by the poor craftsmanship and the type of glue which has been used in the first place. Nevertheless, the problem of warping is real and no practical solution has thus been offered.
Some examples of various types of panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 241,335; 241,336; and 241,338 and "Sweet's" Catalog File, Volume 5, Section 8.3, page 3 (1978). These references show various panels with inter-arranged block design.
However, there is a need in the art for a structural panel which is non-warping and torque resistant.